


But with you I'm feeling something//That makes me want to stay....

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Raksha starts to fall in love with Bettany.AU - both women are single in this universe.





	But with you I'm feeling something//That makes me want to stay....

Raksha isn’t sure why it is that Bettany, who looks so tearful, can captivate her in seconds. It is almost on impulse that she reaches to brush tears from Bettany’s cheek, her touch turning tender, her smile tentative at the slight inhaled breath that comes from Bettany, at least Bettany also feels it. 

“You are.... so beautiful....”

The words come naturally for once and she isn’t afraid this time when she moves to kiss Bettany, keeping it soft, light even. She isn’t out to hurt or claim Bettany, that can wait. 

“I’m starting to believe you...”

The words are soft but the way Bettany’s voice shakes tells Raksha that she is the first to show any kind of care or tenderness for Bettany. Her heart aches at what that could possibly mean. Bettany deserves to be happy.


End file.
